Reading Love
by Liria Nai
Summary: Harry would do anything for Luna, even let her drag him to places like this! He indulged her; weird stuff was her passion. Now he just wished he could find something to be passionate about again... or preferably someone. Harry/Blaise SLASH oneshot.


_Reading Love_

_Author...Liria Nai (Vittani)_

_Pairing...Harry/Blaise._

_Written for Kamerreon and Bittersweet Alias' Slytherin Themed Challenge_

_Summary... Harry would do anything for Luna, even let her drag him to places like this! He indulged her; weird stuff was her passion. Now he just wished he could find something to be passionate about again... or someone. _

_Warnings... Slash, male male, bit of sex, oral and hj. _

_..._

_READING Love_

_What am I doing here?_ Harry thought to himself, as he followed Luna through the Muggle Hotel Lobby.

_I can't believe she talked me into this. This was supposed to be my weekend off!_

He really didn't know why he was here.

Well, he did. Looking at Luna, seeing the sparkle in her eyes, an animation hardly seen since the war, he knew he'd do anything to see her so carefree. Forcing a smile to his face while she took his hand, he allowed her to drag him into the room.

Looking around him he knew that only Luna could have talked him into coming here. Then again, none of his other friends would have been interested anyway. Luna had very eclectic tastes, but she stuck by them, which was something Harry could say about few other people. She remained true to what she believed in even though she was often ridiculed for it.

He'd always felt protective of Luna, she was like the sister he'd never had.

He might grumble about being dragged here but he would never have let her come on her own. And come she would have, whether he was here or not. When she had a goal in mind she became almost as driven as him. Not that that was a bad thing but it could become a problem. At times in the past her drive had meant she hadn't seen the danger in front of her. On several occasions he'd almost lost her. But the war had been terrible, there had been so many people lost, and almost lost, that he no longer remembered all the times his heart had stuck in his throat.

Watching her now as she went from brightly coloured table to table, he could almost believe that she was back to how she'd been when he first met her. A little sad maybe, but carefree and innocent in a way he hadn't felt since childhood. But that was an illusion, as much a trickery as the stuff that surrounded them.

Looking about him he could almost believe he'd been transported back in time to another era. The brightly coloured, gauzy fabrics and psychedelic posters reminded him so much of the pictures he'd seen of the sixties.

But this wasn't the sixties.

_This_ was a Muggle Psychic's convention.

What the hell was he doing here?

Luna dragged him from table to table, spending only a couple of minutes looking at each display or watching the Psychic give a reading before moving on at a rapid pace. When drawn into conversations by some of the people, she would enthusiastically inform them of Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and Nargles, giving every Muggle around her the idea that she was completely bonkers.

Luna could make herself clearer if she chose to, but she hardly ever did that, only with people she knew and trusted... like Harry.

That was just his Luna.

Harry couldn't blame her for teasing them; everyone they'd passed so far had been a fake. It was easy to tell when you had magic as strong as his. He'd spent so much time with Luna, a real Seer, that his magic could recognise that sort of power in anyone. And none of these people had it.

Why did Luna want to come here? What was she looking for?

He'd been on several of these excursions with her before. He'd gone to various obscure places; both in the Muggle and Magical world so that she could deliver messages to people who she felt needed to know them. After her Father's death, Harry'd gone with her on an expedition to find her Crumple-Horned Snorkack. They hadn't found it but according to Luna they'd found enough traces of it to be positive in a future discovery. She was even now planning their next trip.

Harry didn't mind; he had nothing else to do but go along with her. And she made the school holidays fun. She took him away from all the press that still dogged his heels and the students who made it their mission in life to test his reflexes. But that was the price of being a teacher and a DADA teacher at that. He wouldn't have it any other way.

No he didn't mind being here at all. But this was just a little too odd for his tastes, it reminded him too much of Trelawney's classroom. In all their other excursions he'd at least known the point of going, but this trip was a mystery. Luna already knew plenty of genuine Seers, so why would she want to check out some Muggle Psychics? Even if she did find a genuine one.

"There she is," Luna said in her own slightly dreamy way. Harry stifled his laughter when he spotted a couple of Muggle women nearby giving her funny looks. The Muggles probably thought she'd been smoking something.

Harry looked where she was pointing. A young girl sat behind a cream coloured tablecloth, she didn't seem to feel the need for the overblown ornamentation of her peers. In fact, her display was a rather dull one. This was probably the reason why she had so few people waiting in line to see her. Although those who'd spoken to her seemed genuinely pleased with what she'd told them.

When it finally came to Luna's turn she and the Muggle woman struck up a conversation as though they'd known each other forever. Honestly Harry was a little shocked, Luna rarely talked to people she didn't know with such enthusiasm. People just didn't understand her or the leaps in logic she often made.

Now it seemed she had found a kindred spirit in this woman.

He smiled genuinely this time as he watched the girl lay out Tarot cards.

"Now this formation my dear is for general readings, if you wanted to ask a specific question then I would use a different spread all together. It's called the Horseshoe spread." She laid out the card in a shape that looked like the top two sides of a triangle in Harry's opinion, nothing like a horseshoe at all.

Luna looked on avidly.

Harry knew from personal experience that Tarot cards were not used in the wizarding world, scorned as a Muggle creation with no true power. It would be interesting to see what the girl came up with.

She wasn't a Seer in the sense that Luna was, she had a little bit of a gift but only a little. She was to Luna like a single drop of water in the ocean. But it was probably more than enough. Luna had a saying, _you get as much gift as you need. _

"Now dear, this first card here represents your past. The card that comes up may reveal something in your past that could help or hinder your future. The second card is the present. The third represents hidden influences at work and the fourth is obstacles that need to be overcome. Five is attitudes of other people. Six tells you what you should do and number seven is the end result – your future."

As the woman began turning over cards Harry turned his attention away from the table. He didn't want to intrude on Luna's privacy by hearing her reading. He knew from all the talks she'd had with him that she considered these things entirely personal – something not to be shared, unless she deemed it necessary.

He spent a few minutes watching two women at the next table, the Psychic appeared to be avidly staring at the other woman's forehead and animatedly describing a multicoloured swirl. Aura reading, unless you had the gift yourself you'd never know whether what they were telling you was the truth or not.

He saw other tables and a variety of practices. He saw numerology and astrology readings. There were people casting runes and interpreting them, palmistry and crystal gazing and even more people just selling books, crystals and other items. There were adverts for lectures and classes, none of which interested Harry. He didn't have the gift so he didn't see the point in wasting his time trying to learn something he'd never be able to do.

While he watched he couldn't help wondering how these Muggles would react if they saw some of the techniques that witches and wizards used, he couldn't help but think they'd have a few people running out and screaming if they ever saw sweet, wonderful Luna divining the future from bird entrails. Then again, Muggles used to do that one once upon a time.

All of a sudden he did a visible double take, one that even drew Luna's attention. Watching the room he was sure that for a moment he'd seen someone he knew slipping out the room but he didn't get a good enough look to see whom it actually was. It was just a really vague feeling of recognition but he was sure he knew them; he didn't usually get stuff like this wrong. Hadn't done for years.

But how many Muggles did he know?

Only the Dursleys and their friends, and there was no way any of them would be caught dead here.

So that left a witch or wizard. He didn't know any other Seers like Luna, unless you counted Trelawney in the loosest sense of the word and he didn't. So who the hell could it be?

He couldn't even swear whether it was male or female. He'd caught a flash of long dark hair tied back but plenty of men had long hair in the wizarding world, so that didn't help much. He would just have to wait and see if he saw them again or if they made their presence known. If it were a friend they would definitely come and speak to him. Hell, even if they were an enemy or just someone who'd introduced themselves once, they would come up to him now. Such was the draw of a celebrity. And lets face it, his enemies loved to come up and have verbal spats, attempting to get one over on him – never seemed to work for them though. Fred and George always said Harry must have been bathed in _Felix Felicis_ as a baby.

He turned his attention back to Luna and the Muggle woman and found them deep in conversation, the reading apparently over.

He could see the absolute connection between the two of them. It was clear that they'd somehow found what they were looking for. A mentor in the Muggle ways for Luna, maybe, and an avid pupil for the girl, or it could just be as simple as finding a new friend of course, but things were rarely simple with Luna. The things she did often had more than one meaning or consequence, a lot of them involving him.

It wasn't the same but Harry wanted something like what he saw, that instant and obvious connection between two people.

He wanted to connect that way with someone, he wanted someone who understood him and who he could understand in return. There were a lot of issues from the war that still affected him, he needed someone who could understand that some days were just bad days and that he needed to be held and comforted as he fell apart. He wanted someone who could understand his humour, not necessarily someone beautiful, just someone who he could desire. The oddest looking person could be the most attractive in the world, looks weren't important at all.

Yes he wanted that instant connection with a person but he didn't believe in love at first sight.

Love came with time.

He wanted someone who would give them that time. Who wasn't afraid to work for something special.

Someone who he could eventually fall in love with, someone who could fall for him too, flaws and all.

He was lonely, seeing things like this only reinforced it, going to and coming away from the Burrow alone, after seeing all the couples that were there, all happy. He'd spent the last two years alone, ever since the boy he'd been seeing at the time had leaked personal details to the press. After that dating had seemed like a battlefield, full of all the pitfalls of war. Actually he would rather face another battle than put his heart on the line like that again. He was scared.

Harry Potter was scared. If they only knew their saviour could be so human. Would they still love him then? An all too human man whose heart broke – who yearned just like them.

He needed to leave. He needed some air, only for a moment; he just needed it.

Luna smiled understandingly at his gentle touch of her shoulder. He didn't want to interrupt her with words. Making his way through the crowd towards the entrance he surreptitiously watched the crowds, but again he found no one he knew.

Suddenly a hand shot out, grasping onto his own with a loud jingle of bangles. He was pulled up short and found himself facing a young Trelawney wanna be. She was wrapped up in gauzy shawls and hundreds of beads. Apart from the beads the look suited her much better than his old teacher.

"Hello, dear, I have a message for you from the other side."

_Did they all talk in mothering tones?_

"You do?" he asked un-interested, his magic already testing her out, there was a little bit of a spark there but a lot more greed.

"Uh huh, I have a female energy here. She looks just like you ya know." The woman smiled in what was meant to be a reassuring manner but came out distinctly predatory. "She says you are lonely, that you should find yourself a lovely girl and settle down. In fact there's someone here who is apparently perfect for you if you forget about her friends."

She looked at him expectantly. He'd seen that look before. She wanted him to ask her out.

"Thank you Miss, but unfortunately for your matchmaking ghost, I'm very gay!"

The moment he said it he knew it had been a mistake.

Why did fate like to screw with him, why did she have to choose that exact moment to have a lull in conversation? It was just his luck that someone had chosen that particular moment to step up on the little stage at the back of the room. He felt the sudden fire in his cheeks as everyone turned to look at him, his face no doubt flaming red.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Harry Potter. Making quite a spectacle of yourself as usual I see."

That voice, low and cultured, clearly Slytherin, wasn't sneering or mocking him, as he would have expected, in fact it seemed pleasantly amused. Turning he found himself facing someone who'd hardly made any impact on his life, preferring to be apart from all manner of conflicts both major and minor. Smart boy.

"Zabini," he said shortly, waiting for the man's next move. Blaise Zabini wasn't an enemy and he certainly wasn't a friend, he was just somebody from the past but he had to have a reason for approaching him. Blaise wasn't one of those people who were dazzled by a celebrity. He had to have a genuine reason for approaching Harry. And that was without a doubt the most interesting thing to happen to him since the day Ginny talked him into borrowing one of Hagrid's Nifflers to find his missing watch. Needless to say he hoped this event ended better than that one. It was quite sad that something as simple as this impending conversation was to other people, was the highlight of _his_ week. When had he lost his sense of fun and adventure? He'd turned into such a cynic... and a bore.

Blaise was still standing there; he'd expected the other man to run off when he disappeared into his head. Harry went there a lot, usually not coming out for quite a while.

Blaise had always been rather striking in appearance, often catching more attention than Draco Malfoy. Although he'd always been careful to downplay people's interest in front of the jealous blond. Blaise Zabini was much taller than Harry, a good head or more would be his guess. He wouldn't know for sure without standing nose to nose with the other man. It might be nice to get that close, Blaise was a rather impressive man but he'd also been a notoriously good Dueller. That was one of the main reasons why no one at Hogwarts had pressured him into joining a side. Staying neutral was likely the best decision the man had ever made. In fact now that he thought about it, he was sure he'd heard somewhere that Zabini was a professional Dueller, being trained by none other than Professor Flitwick himself one of Britain's recurring world champions.

So what was he doing here?

Even though he was in a Muggle place he'd still dressed in the fashion of a Dueller. He wore comfortable dark blue jeans that moulded to his legs, no extra fabric present to hinder movement. His jacket was old Muggle Military style, stark black, double-breasted and form fitting with a stand up collar. Harry only had one thing to say to all that and he wasn't even sure it was a word.

_Unh!_

Slightly distracted, he realised that Blaise was obviously the person he'd seen earlier. His long black hair was tied loosely back so that it fell in soft waves, often escaping the tie to frame his features. His face had matured beautifully, his chin had strengthened, combining with his infuriatingly high cheekbones and long slanting eyes to create a truly exotic look. These strong aristocratic features went perfectly with his darkly burnished skin. But what caught Harry the most, other than the slight smile he sported, which was undeniably sexy, was the way his eyes sparkled. They were black like Snape's but whereas Snape's were flat, empty and cold, Blaise's eyes sparkled with an inner fire... like some sort of gem.

He shook his head. He was really out of it.

Looking again he did his second double take of the night, for Blaise Zabini, member of the pure-blood elite, duelling prodigy was stood behind a cloth covered table. Thankfully, without the gauzy drapes but still, the little white paper sign still read: **_Blaise Zabini_**.

_What is he doing? Trying to take the Muggles for all they're worth?_

He asked him that very question and was slightly discomfited to see the small smile grow even more, lifting the corners of Blaise's mouth.

"No, Potter, I am quite legitimate, just stretch out those senses of yours; I know you'll be able to tell I speak the truth."

Harry did as Blaise bid and found to his chagrin the man was right.

"Sorry."

"No need to apologise. You have no reason to think particularly good of me; then again, I hope you do not have cause to think so badly of me either. I do not believe I have ever done anything to ensure your wrath."

It wasn't a question but he answered it anyway.

"No you're right, I have no reason to think that way of you. I apologise."

"Apology accepted. Now Mr. Potter, step up here and I'll give you a reading."

"Oh – er – no you don't have to," Harry said desperately trying to think of a way out of this.

"Nonsense Harry, do you think I would pass up this chance."

Seeing no real choice and still feeling a little guilty, Harry took a seat at the table. It was very cramped under there; there hardly seemed any room for his legs at all. And if the heat he could feel from Blaise's thighs was any indication, Blaise obviously found it a little crowded too. He kept fidgeting, accidentally brushing his jean-clad leg against Harry's.

Was it hot in here, or was it just him?

Shifting slightly he focused his attention on Blaise who'd started speaking.

"So what will it be, Harry, can I call you, Harry?"

Still a little distracted Harry answered. "Yeah that's fine, erm I have no idea what I'm doing here," he said honestly.

"Never had a reading from a Muggle Psychic?" Harry just shook his head. Blaise's smirk turned distinctly predatory. "Oh a virgin, they're always fun." At Harry's alarmed look he laughed, a low seductive sound that immediately set Harry fidgeting again.

"How about we start with something simple," he said taking a pack of cards from the side of the desk and handing them to Harry. "Now I want you to shuffle these. As you do think about the future, not what you want to happen, just the future in general. Every so often take a card and without looking at it rotate it like so." He indicated the correct movement with his hand; Harry nodded and did as he asked. Trying to think about nothing but the future, future in general, how did you think about the future without wishing for something specific? Harry found it easy. Thoughts of the man opposite him kept popping into his head, distracting him from thinking too much about what he wanted.

And he did want.

Now though he wasn't sure exactly what he wanted.

Done with the cards he handed them back to Blaise and watched as the man took one card at a time and laid them down in a straight line. He only took three, careful not to reverse their position as he placed them. Harry knew enough about cards to know that a right side up picture and an upside down one had vastly different meanings. Blaise took them all from the pile in the same way so that he didn't confuse this, he then set aside the pack.

"Now we will leave those for a moment. I'd like to try a little something else first." When he spoke next his words were soft and inviting. "Give me your hand."

Harry did so knowing Blaise meant his writing hand. Blaise took his hand into his own with a gentleness that made Harry's breath hitch. The magic under both their skins seeming to pulse with the contact. Harry took a deep breath and looked up to find Blaise regarding him intently. For the second time that day, Harry blushed.

Despite himself, Harry found himself again caught by the other man's softened gaze. Without saying anything Blaise turned his attention to Harry's palm. He studied the shapes of the fingers, the length of them and the palm, all the while stroking the sides with his thumbs.

The tenderness in the action brought Harry up short; he'd never felt anything like this before. A new sensation, it made him squirm.

"You live to break rules don't you, Harry." Blaise smirked, his strokes becoming stronger. "Did you know that hands have the power to tell a person exactly who you are? Your essential character? Yes it's true. There are four main types – most are invariably one single type; you however show characteristics of two types. Your palm is long, with quite a few strong lines indicating that you are a born leader. Not surprising really is it? But these are things that one can learn just by getting to know you; this is only a quicker way. It also tells me you are energetic, like a lot of action, and can sometimes get a little impatient."

Harry's face had blazed anew at the way Blaise had said the word action; it dripped innuendo. Blaise chuckled knowing what he was thinking. And how could Harry not think it when Blaise kept touching him like that?

"There's nothing wrong with a lot of action, Harry," Blaise whispered. "And I'm sure someone would be willing to teach you patience."

Harry had shot to his feet before he'd even considered it, unfortunately his legs had gotten rather intertwined with Blaise's and he found himself sitting back in his chair even quicker.

Blaise carried on like he hadn't said anything out of the ordinary and like Harry hadn't just made a fool out of himself.

"The mid-length of your fingers tells me that you are level-headed and love spending time outdoors." He smiled softly, still gazing at Harry's hand. "It also tells me it wasn't your idea to come here today. You prefer to be in charge of your future, you don't want to know what you'll do before you are offered the choice."

Harry nodded, that was definitely true.

"Now looking at the lines..." Blaise drawled, tracing his finger along Harry's life line. Harry shuddered lightly. Did Blaise know how hot he looked with that rapt look on his face, his tongue slipping out to moisten his lips before he spoke?

"The life line tells me that you used to try to live your life to the fullest but you don't anymore. For someone like you, denying yourself this is wrong, Harry. And I'm afraid if you carry on as you are your health could decline."

Harry didn't say anything but he could almost see that happening already. His mental health was already declining.

Blaise's finger moved to the next line.

"Your head line is telling me that you spend a lot of time thinking, maybe a little too much. You worry too much my friend. You worry a lot about other people don't you, people you love. Your heart line see, is very low down. Your emotions rule your decisions."

"Is that a problem?" _For you?_

"No, not a problem at all. In fact, I think it's rather nice. When you spend all your time with Slytherins, well there isn't a lot of emotion involved."

Harry didn't know about that, the man before him was looking pretty emotional right now.

Blaise cleared his throat hastily and turned back to Harry's hand. "You don't like responsibility..."

But Harry stopped listening; he knew all these things already. Though he considered it amazing that Blaise saw all this in his hands, he lived his life, he knew all this, Blaise didn't. He didn't think the two of them had ever even spoken.

But something Blaise had said had hit home. It was as if a light had been switched on in a dark room.

He was a worrier, he worried too much about other people, always had and wasn't likely to change. But right now he was letting a different worry affect him, he was worrying about what people would say and write about him. He let them restrict him. He wasn't himself anymore, they'd made him hide away too long. Maybe he should bring back his old self, the boy who wasn't afraid of looking for adventure and didn't care what other people thought as long as he had his friends beside him.

He could be that person again and right now there was something he really wanted to do.

Slipping his hand under the table, he inwardly smirked when Blaise stopped speaking, his eyes going impossibly wide. He swallowed before carrying on.

Harry smiled and continued rubbing Blaise's knee for a moment before trailing his hand up further, while rubbing his other leg against Blaise's remaining one.

It was fun to see Blaise becoming more and more flustered; he was gasping between words now, biting his lips and blowing out air in a rush while Harry rubbed him under the cover of the table.

Harry was hunched over now, with as much of his arm as he could get under the table. When he finally brushed his fingertips over the bulge in Blaise's unbelievably tight jeans he was extremely satisfied when his actions managed to startle a little jump and squeak out of the normally composed man. Unfortunately the soft thump of Blaise's knee hitting the tabletop drew the attention of a couple of women. Not wanting Blaise to notice them, Harry wandlessly cast an Obscuration Charm – a nifty little spell that misdirected a Muggle's eye, drawing their interest elsewhere. Didn't work on witches or wizards but it was good enough in a situation like this.

Putting his other hand under the table he spread the man's legs and slid both his palms up the firm muscled calves, drawing a full moan from his bitten lips.

"Harry." The whisper startled him, his name sounded so sweet coming from Blaise's mouth.

Blaise had long since given up on palm reading and had twined their fingers together until Harry separated them, now he slipped both his own beneath the table and helped Harry free his erection. Capturing Harry's hand in his own he proceeded to show Harry exactly how he liked to be touched.

As he stroked and squeezed and listened to the little breathy sounds Blaise made, Harry knew that he had never met someone like this before. It maybe hadn't been an instant connection – they had after all met before – but this was all still new enough that this surprisingly deep feeling he had as he watched Blaise writhe, was probably the closest he'd ever come to perfection in a romantic encounter.

Surprisingly, given all the noise he'd made getting there, Blaise came silently, shuddering violently as he coated Harry's hands in semen.

Not having arms long enough for the job he left Blaise to tuck his own cock back into his pants. When he was done Blaise looked back up at him, his eyes still glazed, his breathing still shallow.

With a sultry look he didn't quite manage in his breathless state he slid under the table. Before Harry could blink he felt Blaise tugging frantically at his fly. Harry suddenly became aware of his own burning need; he slouched down in his chair to give Blaise more room to manoeuvre.

At that first touch of Blaise's hand, Harry hissed in pleasure, hips canting slightly. He heard a low chuckle and then that hand was letting go.

His whine of protest however was cut off by a flash of warm breath over his sensitive skin. Hissing in reaction, he really hoped Blaise was about to do what he thought he was going to do.

That first graze of a tongue was tentative, but it had both of them moaning.

"You taste good, love."

Harry heard the words but he couldn't form a reply as Blaise dove right back in, lapping at his head for every drop of pre-ejaculate he could produce. Tonguing the slit, Blaise began to stroke the base of his cock as his other hand palmed Harry's balls.

Removing his tongue, Harry felt Blaise smirk against him, knowing the other man would be looking incredibly smug at the moment.

He squeezed gently with both hands, rubbing and circling, driving Harry crazy.

"How's this for reading you?" he chuckled, the slight vibration making Harry's cock twitch even more. "A _palm_ reading if you will." He emphasised his point with another squeeze.

"That had to be the worst pun I've ever heard!" Harry gasped.

"Do you care?" Blaise asked, blowing softly on Harry's leaking head.

"No not really." Harry gasped.

"Good."

Blaise began lavishing attention on his head, kissing the tip, then parting his lips to take just the head in before pulling back again. He was a real cock tease.

"Harry, why don't you start flipping those cards over one at a time. I know you know a little about them, so why don't you tell me what you see."

He nodded even though he knew Blaise couldn't see.

Flipping over the first card, the one that represented the past Harry was greeted with the image of a young man on horseback.

"The knight of Pentacles." He gasped.

"What does it mean, Harry?" Blaise parted from his cock just long enough to ask.

"A cunning... ah – man... from my past... oh... I can trust... important – unh..."

"In the future," Blaise finished for him before moving down to nuzzle Harry's balls. "Next card?"

"Press... ent," Harry stuttered. He turned the card over quickly and was greeted by the image of death.

"Death."

"It doesn't mean that, Harry. Think, what does it mean?" Blaise asked, running his hands up and down Harry's open thighs.

"Change... it means change." Harry gasped and bit his lip.

"A change or transformation, making way for something better," Blaise agreed, rubbing his cheek against Harry's thigh.

Harry could barely think. In later days Harry would look back and marvel at how coordinated Blaise had been. He didn't think men were supposed to be able to multi-task like that!

"And the last one, Harry? What's the last one?"

_The last one? _He thought numbly.

It took a great deal of effort to flip over that last card, Blaise wasn't just sucking him off, he was worshiping him and Harry found it hard to give even this much attention to something else.

He stared at it, the last card, an image of two people together – love and a happy relationship.

"Lovers," he whispered.

Distantly he heard Blaise chuckle. "I'm willing if you're asking." He then returned his attention to Harry's cock and Harry just stopped thinking and started feeling.

It wasn't long after that when he came, biting his lip to stop himself from moaning too loudly. Blaise swallowed everything he had to offer him before doing up Harry's fly and crawling out from under the table.

Harry just stared at Blaise's smug smirk in shock, realising that he just gave a hand job and received a blowjob in the middle of a crowded room. Following Blaise's eyes to the table Harry took in the three cards now laying face up.

If he didn't know Blaise couldn't do wandless magic he would have suspected this of being a set up. But the cards were quite clear in what they were saying.

Feeling eyes on him, Harry looked up from the table and found Luna a little ways away watching him with a big smile on her face.

Looking at it logically Harry did the only 'sensible' thing he could think of when faced with a look like that, he ran for it. Blaise followed quickly behind him.

Once he was in the lobby Harry stopped, letting Blaise catch up with him.

"One question, did you set this up or did Luna?" Harry asked.

Blaise smirked. "Little of both actually." Harry didn't smile back though. Blaise suddenly looked a little panicked. "But the cards weren't me and I don't think Luna was close enough to do anything to them and..." He broke off hesitantly, not seeing any expression on Harry's face.

"Harry, I know you don't want to follow any set paths..." Blaise began but Harry held up his hand to stop him.

"I do what I want, Blaise, and I want you," he said, raising his hand to lay it on Blaise's cheek.

"You do?"

"Yes, I do." Harry smiled. "I want to give this a try, Blaise."

Blaise's smile was blinding and Harry felt his heart give a little stutter. He understood why they'd done it. He would never have gotten out of his funk on his own; their methods were certainly interesting to say the least. Maybe life wouldn't be so boring now? He certainly wasn't going to be lonely anymore.

Pulling Blaise to him, he gave him their first kiss. It was slow at first as most things are, but quickly progressed to something more. If it hadn't been for a conscientious passer-by who shouted, "Get a room!" who knows what would have happened next.

"Shall we take his suggestion?" Harry asked.

Blaise nodded and pecked him on the cheek. "Your room or mine?" he whispered.

"Mine," Harry growled, not really talking about the room anymore.

Fortunately, Blaise didn't mind the possessiveness; he'd wanted this for a long time after all.

00000000000000000

"So, I guess I called it."

"I still say Nargles told you the answer." Luna smiled, fishing in her bag for her purse. She'd lost the bet so she had to pay up. "I really thought Harry would manage to make it up to the room first before he claimed him. It took so long for the Glitterpuffs to organise enough to get a double bed. It isn't half as fun without the bed!"

"Don't worry dear, from what I'm seeing in here," she said tapping her temple. "they'll still be getting plenty of use out of it."

Luna smiled as she handed over a Muggle ten-pound note. Before closing her bag she absently placed her wand inside, humming to herself happily. _She loved card tricks._

00000000000000000

It was teatime but Harry didn't want to move from his position, not with Blaise's warmth against his back and more importantly still delightfully inside him. They'd been in his room since long before noon and neither felt the need to leave.

Feeling another type of need inside him, Harry tilted his arse and pushed his hips back a little more against the hard body behind him. He felt Blaise's breath hitching against his neck, his cock beginning to harden again. Encouraged, Harry began slowly teasing the other boy, rocking back and forth, his lips parting with little breathy sounds that made Blaise growl and grip his hips all the harder. Harry groaned in appreciation at the rough treatment, his hips moving all the faster to get more of that delicious friction. He'd spent several hours fucking Blaise that morning and had then felt an urge to be claimed himself. So they'd switched.

Harry had never liked giving up control, he got hurt when he did and had never even attempted it in the bedroom. Blaise was different; he was special.

Harry moaned, his skin afire as Blaise trailed his fingers lightly over his hips up over his ribs to his pecks, where he pinched his nipples before bringing them back down again. His fingertips trailed over Harry's abs to his cock, even as he took control, upping the pace.

Harry was biting his lip to keep silent. They'd already had a couple of complaints from the neighbours.

They came... almost silently, a few minutes later. Harry first, his orgasm again triggered by Blaise's amazing ability at multi-tasking, Blaise followed only a couple of thrusts later.

Sometime later, Harry roused a bit to find himself cuddled up against Blaise's chest, the other man watching him intently.

"Let's see what the future brings eh?"

Blaise nodded, his eyes sparkling.

"Together?" he asked.

"Together," Harry agreed.


End file.
